The Last Piece
by missy115
Summary: What could a last piece of meat do to make her realize her real feelings for him! Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Black cat fanfic!**

**I hope all of you will like it!**

**p.s. This is EveXTrain pairing so rest assured!**

**XoX**

The trio just finished their job and the three of them drove towards the next town with Train sleeping in the front seat.

"Wow! That was so easy to be considered as a job worth 1 million!" Sven said

"Well, at least it makes it easier for us." Eve answered.

--5 hours passed—

Train snoring

"Damn, this brat makes me want to take a nap too! And it 11'o clock in the evening." Sven complained.

Seeing the opportunity, Eve offered "Let me drive then."

"Okay." Sven answered right away.

Eve was about to take the wheel when Sven grabbed her hands.

"He, he,he. Do you think I will for that trick again?" Sven said. "Do you think I'm stupid?!"

"Yeah, I supposed so." Eve said, as she instantly pulled her hand away. Her face is slightly burning.

"Eh?! What did you just say?!!" Sven said while turning around to see Eve.

"LOOK OUT!" Eve yelled.

Sven turned around again to the road, seeing them about to fall on a cliff. He maneuvered the car right away.

"W-what?!" Train said, startled. "What just happened?"

"Hey Eve, are you sick?" Sven asked worriedly.

"Hello?" Train said

"N-no, I'm fine." Eve said

"Hello?!" Train said again

"If you say so, its just that I think I saw you being red and all." Sven said

"Am I being invisible?! That is so cool! I could practically do anything I want if I am." Train sarcastically said. He then was about to grab the stirring wheel when Sven stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Sven asked.

"Dang." Then Train went back to sleep.

"Kids…" Sven sighed.

'_That was close.'_ Eve thought.

-Freesia Town-

"This sure brings back some memories!" Sven said as he parked his car in front of the hotel.

"It sure did, zamasu" Train said

-Bang!-

"Ittai! What did you do that for?!" Train angrily said

"I did said stop saying "zamasu" right?" Eve nonchalantly answered.

"You remembered…" Train said

"Course I do…" Eve said. _'Because me and Sven get to be together… damn pops!' _

---Hotel---

"Waaaa~! I'm hungry!" Train complained.

"Then go get something to eat then." Eve said.

Train looked at Eve with eyes narrowed.

"Do you have a problem with me, PRINCESS." Train said as he emphasizes the last word he said.

"No." Eve said

"Now, Now. How about eating in the hotel's restaurant." Sven offered

"Yey! I now believe in miracles!!" Train exclaimed

"Stop acting like a kid Train." Eve unconsciously said

Train frowned.

"Isn't it ironic? Coming from you, I mean."

"Wha~"

"Okay! Let's go!!" Sven said, trying to make them prevent them from arguing.

"Fine, I'm ravished." Train said and walked towards the restaurant followed by Sven and Eve

---Restaurant---

"Excuse me!" Sven said, calling a waitress nearby

"Yes? What can I ser~" Said the girl

Sven gasp. "I-Its you again!" Sven exclaimed

"Yeah, we met again. Wanna hear it this time?" **(a/n forgot the name of the girl. Lol)**

"No! and now we have some money to pay." Sven said

"Oka~y" she said "What can I get you?"

And the three of them began ordering.

"All of these?!" the girl said in disbelief "Are you sure you can pay for it?"

"Tsk. Of course!" Sven said. "let me show you!" Sven reached for his pocket when he stops short

"What the?!" Sven said. "My wallet is not here with me!"

"So you're not planning to pay in the first place?!" The girl said. "I'll just put it in your tab then."

"No! you are wrong! I really have the mo-"

Too late the girl went out to bring them their order. Only its cheaper and lesser than what they really ordered.

---after 15 minutes of eating---

"You are still eating?!" Train said to Eve, Eyeing the steak on her plate

"Yes, got a problem with that?" Eve said as she ate the chunk of meat on her fork. Its pretty obvious on what she is doing. She ate her steak with feelings, hoping to make Train drool. As what she expected, he did.

"Yummy, oohh, the last piece!" Eve said. She got the last piece and was about to ate it when Train beat her at it.

"HA! Yummm, delicious!" Train happily said.

"Ugh! Train no Baka!" Eve stormed out

"What's wrong with her?" Train said as he swallowed the steak.

**XoX**

**Mood Swing much?! and no, its not pms. lol**

**Next chapter is fast approaching  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 update!**

**This is the last chapter for this story.**

**If you are a fan of Gakuen Alice, please read my story entitled "Let's make our own destiny, shall we?"**

**Thanks!**

**XoX**

Sven went up after Eve.

-

Sven went inside the room only to find out Eve crying. Eve looked at him and said, "Sven-san, where did this water come from and what are they?" she then touched it studied

"Water breaks? Just kidding. Those are what we call tears. They came from our eyes and it only comes out when you are happy, sad or hurt." Sven said

"Oh, why are they falling then?" Eve asked.

"Maybe you felt a particular feeling, like hurt." Sven answered

Eve cringed. "Why would I feel hurt?"

"This is where it all started right? Because of this place, Train met the Sweepers Alliance then he went to get Creed only to be lost in a place where a girl that looked very much like Saya appeared." Sven explained non stop.

"Why?!" Eve sounded so confuse now

"You like Train." Sven said

"No! You don't understand! The person I like is you Sven-san!!" Eve protested, crying harder than ever.

Sven just smiled a little, "You still have much to learn Eve, What you felt about me is not in a romantic way but rather, a parental way."

"So you know me better than myself now?!" Eve said, waving her hands frantically above her head.

Sven didn't mind her. "Eve, you have to think about it…" Then Sven left

Eve just stood there, speechless, confuse. _'What is he thinking?!'_ Eve thought to herself

"I don't like Train!" she said out loud

-Thump! Thump!-

Eve's heart began thumping louder and faster when the words Sven said slowly sink in. She clutched her heart tightly. "Do I really like Train?"

-On the other side-

Sven placed his hand inside his pocket and got his cell phone. "Rin, I need your help."

"What help?" Rin answered frome the other end of the line

"Its about Eve and…"

And the two of them talked.

----A few Minutes later----

Rin knocked on Eve's room but no one answered, so she let herself get inside.

"What do you want?!" Eve yelled as she buried her head in her pillow, trying to hide the fact that she has been crying.

"Its me, Rin."

Eve lifted her head slowly and looked at Rin. "He called you, didn't he?"

"Yes, that's because he cared for you"

"Yeah. He cared for me as a child and not as a woman!"

"You know Eve, there are all kinds of love. There is this love for your own child, a love for things or a love as a relationship wise. It just so happened that you cant differ the latter and the first." Rin slowly explained.

"Are you saying I like Sven as a father?!" Eve asked in disbelief

"Are you?" Rin asked

Eve's rather furious face slowly turned into confused, aggravated face. "I-I don't know."

Rin smiled. "Maybe you like Train then?"

Eve's head jerked up. "What?! Are you insane? He is a selfidh, self centered kuro-neko who thinks of nothing but Milk! He is totally obsessed with the even to the point where in I think its all there is to him!"

"Are you jealous of the Milk?" Rin teased

"No! of course not! Okay, maybe just a little… maybe… Oh god, no!" Eve said.

"Pfft. Teenagers these days are so naïve." Rin said. "If you want to know where he is then he is at the rooftop."

"Why would I want to know that?!" Eve asked

"I don't know with you and I said IF didn't I?"

"I, uhm, need to go to the bathroom." Eve nervously said.

"HOHOHO~! Sure, take your time" Rin mockingly said as she sat on the bed and turned on the t.v.

"W-what are you tsaying? Anyway, as what I just said, I'll go to the comfort room okay?" Eve then hurriedly went out.

---Rooftop---

Eve went to the rooftop hoping to see Train. And there he is! Sitting on a roof and what's this?! Holding milk?!

'_Great'_ Eve thought as she turned around to the stairs again.

"Wait!" she heard Train called her

Eve turned around. "What?"

"I just wanna say… ano… uhm… sorry about what I did…" Train said. "What?! You look pretty surprise"

"Its just that its very unusual for you to say sorry so sincerely." Eve answered

"What's this? Princess is picking a fight again?" Train said

Eve's eyes furrowed.

"Did I say anything bad again?!" Train asked

Eve walked nearer to Train only to find herself inches away from him. Eve's heart started to beat faster and faster. She could feel her face getting hotter by the minute. The feeling is so new to her yet she it somehow felt nice. It's not the same feeling that she felt whenever Sven is near her. This one is different, a whole new level.

"Seriously, im ?" Train asked. Taking aback about Eve's actions.

"Nothing… Train, do you know about love?" She asked

"Are you falling for me princess?!" Train joked

Uh-oh. Wrong move. Eve started to blush tremendously and was very visible because of her porcelain like skin.

"I thought you liked Sven…" with this, Train cupped Eve's chin and kissed her.

At first it was all awkward and all since its their first time but as minutes goes by, their kissed become more passionate and intimate. Both of them broke their kissed for they too are just humans, they gasped for air.

"What took you so long…?" asked Train

"I thought guys are supposed to be the one who will make the first move?" Eve said

"Where did you get that idea?"

"From the book" Eve answered

"And did the book told you how guys felt when he knows that the person you like, likes someone?" Train said

-Silence-

"It doesn't matter. What matters the most is that you and I get to be together in the end." He said as he gently caressed Eve's face. "Let's get inside. It's getting cold in here."

---Room---

Both Train and Eve went inside Eve's room.

"HOHOHO~! Eve! What are you doing in the comfort room with Train? And to think it took you so long!!" Rin sarcastically said.

"What?" Eve innocently said while Train threw a vase towards her. Rin ducked it just in time. though there are some flowers and some splashed of water partly covered her.

"Get out old woman!" Train said

"For your information, I'm still in my early twenty's but because you two need some privacy (Rin Winked a couple of times) I'm going!" Rin grabbed hold of her bag and went out jumping chibi style.

"And I thought I couldn't get rid of her." Train said

-silence-

Train turned around, only to see Eve peacefully sleeping. Her blond bangs half covering her angelic face. Train went beside her bed, tucked her safely, brushed her bangs to the side in order for him to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight my princess."

**XoX**

**Do you love it, hate it or just plain like it?! Review is appreciated!**

I**m also sorry for updating a story as short as this to take too long! I couldnt log in to this site until tonight! gomen!!**


End file.
